mobile_legendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Patch Notes 1.2.54
I:Weekly Free Heroes and New Skins •New Skins: Angela Skin - of Love, 269 Diamonds . Angela and of Love Skin will be available in a bundle. Launch week discount 30% off! II:Hero Adjustments •Rafaela Light of Retribution: Base damage adjusted from 210 + 40 x Skill Level to 190 + 60 X Skill Level. •Estes Moonlight Immersion: Mana consumption adjusted from 80 + skill Level x 30 to 90 + Skill Level x 20. •Zhask Nightmaric Spawn: Inherited attack speed coefficient decreased. Initial attack speed increased. Fixed a problem where, when Zhask died, his Nighimaric Spawn would deal damage twice when exploding. •Harley Deadly Magic: Cooldown time adjusted from 30/25/20 seconds to 32/28/24 seconds. •Balmond lnitial HP adjusted from 2,796 to 2,716. HP Growth adjusted from 246 to 239. Lethal Counter: Now deals a maximum of 1300/1900/2500 damage to non-hero units. •Gord Mystic Gush: Cooldown reduced by 4 seconds at max level. •Alucard Fission Wave: The first part of this skill can no longer lock onto minions and lowers when used. •Diggie Time Bomb: When the time bomb detonates, the damage will trigger Diggie's equipped item effects. •Gatot-Kaca Avatar Of Guardian: Optimized the jump animation's camera shift effect to be smoother. •Martis Ashura Aura: Optimized special effects. Mortal Coil: You can now change direction during the first part of this skill. Fixed a problem where the second part of this skill would raise Martis passive skill stacks up to four stacks. Decimate: After using this skill to kill an enemy hero. Ashura‘s Wrath will increase to four stacks. •Bane Deadly Catch: Solved a problem where after buying equipment that provides additional Spell Vamp, hitting targets with skills would not drain HP. Solved a problem where this skill didn't have designated team colors. •Jawhead Ejector: This skill can no longer be used to throw Kagura‘s umbrella,Hayabusa's shadows or Bane's fish. •Gussion Shadowblade Slaughter: Solved a problem where, when Gussion automatically recalled his daggers when dead, the recall process could not be seen. Optimized the[ Dr.Beast]-Roger skin model. Optimized the Guardian -Grock display model. III:Battleground Adjustments •Battle Spells: 1.Arrival: Fixed incorrect skill indicator range. Targets can now be selected more easily. •Battlefield: 1.Optimized recommended equipment logic. When an equipment item is shown as a priority recommendation, only this item will be recommended to players. 2.When skills are upgraded on the battlefield, a special skill features label will be shown. IV:New Events and Features •When preparing for battle, players can use the Skills function to change the position of their skills. V:System Adjustments •The rules of the in-game live streaming function have been changed. Banner recommendations will now be issued as MLG member rewards. Currently recommended players will retain their recommendation position for one month. Quickly come and join the MGL! Please check announcements on the official website lor more details on the MGL Event. •When level 30 players complete Daily Quests, the experience gained will be converted into Emblem Fragments. •Optimized the textbox animation effects display when purchasing equipment in Brawl Mode. •Added a tap prompt effect to the Tickets and Battle Points icons in the main Ul. •Optimized the rationality of the hero select interfaces formation prompt function in Ranked Mode. •Optimized in-game floating text animation effects. Floating text has now been removed. •Skill Description Optimizations: You can now find Skill Growth attributes and Skill Features in the skill description interface. •Optimized the season results animation process. •Optimized end-of-season rank influence: In order to improve the initial ranked season experience for new ranked players, you will now receive 1 star instead of 0 stars in your new season, in order to reduce the frustration felt when starting a new ranked season. •Optimized Classic Modes matching algorithm, enabling it to match players more accurately. •Hero Trial Cards and Skin Trial Cards in your backpack will now have differently-colored borders. •When encountering Iogin loading problems, a network detection pop-up box will appear, from which you can choose to check your network status. VI:Bug Fixes •Fixed a problem where you couldn't Invite friends after making a custom lobby. •Fixed a Low video mode problem with Lesley's Low mode display. •Fixed a problem where groups with the maximum number of members were not displaying on the recommended groups list. •Fixed a group interface refresh problem (opening the interface after dragging it to the middle and closing it would result in a blank interface). •Fixed a problem where repeatedly sending a group link would render the link unusable. •Fixed a problem where Fragment Store skins could be gifted. Category:Patch Notes